A World of Their Own
by kkylie
Summary: Best friends, Catalina and Lizzie, are in NYC for ComiCon but things get terribly out of control when they hop on a subway back to their hotel. When the train they're on comes to a sudden stop, they get off the train and find they're in modern day London. Stunned and exhausted, they get a hotel, hoping it's all a bad dream. When they wake up, they discover they're in another world.
1. Chapter 1

**_New York City, USA_**

**_October 10, 2013_**

**_3:17 pm_**

**_Javits Center, Manhattan_**

"I can't believe how exciting this is!" cried Lizzie as she tossed her brown hair back and pulled her camera close.

"Neither can I! I never thought it would be this much fun!" replied her best friend, Cat.

"We're actually at ComiCon! In New York!"

"You two are dorks," said Kaylie.

"Shut up, you're just as much a dork as we are! You nearly destroyed what hearing I have left when you saw Jensen Ackles."

"Meh," replied Kaylie.

"Is it time to have lunch yet? I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, Lizzie."

"Shut up Kaylie, you're a fatass too!"

"Ladies!" cried Cat.

"Ok, should we stay here and pay $20 a person or go find something outside of the convention?"

Cat shrugged. "I'm good for anything. I don't really want to leave though."

Lizzie checked her schedule. "I mean, there's not really anything going on the rest of the day that any of us are interested in. All the best stuff is happening tomorrow."

"Let's just go then," said Cat, stifling a yawn.

"I know a pizza place nearby, and you two can just take the subway back to your hotel," said Kaylie.

It was a chilly October afternoon when the three friends left the convention and headed for an early dinner. It was Cat and Lizzie's first time in New York and the entire week preceding the event had been full of sightseeing and both of them were tired. It was only the very first day of the convention and they both seemed happy to get away and head back to the hotel. Little did either of them know that in just a couple of hours, they would begin to question everything they knew about the world.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll probably be there around nine," replied Lizzie.

Lizzie and Cat left. They hopped on the subway and sat, exhausted, on the seat. Cat yawned.

"This vacation has been awesome so far but I'm going to need another one just to recover," said Lizzie as she rested her head on Cat's shoulder.

Cat nodded.

The train jerked and came to a sudden stop. Cat and Lizzie looked at each other.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," Lizzie said as she stood up. She glanced around her and then realized the train was now empty. "Wait a minute, there's no one else on the train!"

Cat stood up and looked around. Moments before, the train had been full of people but it was now completely desolate. No doors had opened.

"What the hell is going on?" cried Lizzie.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here NOW!"

Lizzie ran toward the door and attempted to pry it open but it wouldn't move.

"Oh my gosh, what are we going to do?" said Lizzie, sitting in a nearby seat.

Before Cat could answer, the doors opened. Lizzie and Cat looked at each other and ran off of the train. Hand in hand, they ran out of the station as the train rumbled down the tracks. Outside it was still cool but everything looked different.

"Where exactly are we? What stop was that?" said Lizzie, her voice shaking with emotion and fear.

"Um, Lizzie, we're not in New York."

"Must have gone further than we thought. Where are we .." she stopped as she glanced around her. "Oh my gosh, are we even in _America_ anymore?"

"I think we're in London," replied Cat.

Both of them stood there, frozen. Neither of them spoke a word.

"_How?_"

"I don't know, Lizzie! I don't know how we started in New York and ended up in London!"

"Something is terribly, horribly wrong."

"Why is it so quiet? Shouldn't there be more people?" said Cat.

"What time was it when we got on the subway?"

"I don't know, like six?"

Lizzie looked at her watch. "It's showing me 6:37 right now. That means it's 10:37 here. That is if my watch wasn't damaged in..whatever the hell we just went through."

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"The time difference is four hours from New York to London. Don't ask me how I know."

Cat shrugged it off. "What should we do?"

"I think we should find a place to stay and get this sorted out," replied Lizzie.

"Where should we go?"

"I don't know, we'll go ask one of the locals."

The girls headed into a nearby cafe, arm in arm. Lizzie walked up to the cashier.

"Excuse me, hi. We just need some help. We're a bit lost and we need to find a hotel nearby. Can you tell us what station that is that's down the road?"

"That's Paddington Station there. Do you need a cab?"

"We really need a hotel first. We're exhausted and it's been a very long, surprising day."

"Not much nearby but here's one that's farther out, and it's a bit less a night," he replied, scribbling an address onto a napkin.

Lizzie took it. "Thank you sir. How would we call a cab?"

"I'll call one for you, you both look quite lost. First time in London?"

Lizzie nodded. "Can I get a coffee please?"

The cashier smiled and poured her a hot cup of coffee. "Anything for you, miss?" he said, looking at Cat.

"A hot chocolate, please."

He handed Cat her chocolate. "No charge for you, we're about to close anyway. I'll call the cab for you and you can stay until it comes."

Exhausted, Cat and Lizzie both nodded as they sipped their drinks.

**_London, UK _**

**_October 11,2013_**

**_10:05 am _**

**_Equity Point Hotel_**

Cat climbed out of bed and went to Lizzie's bed. She considered waking her up but thought better of it. She turned on the TV and sat down. The sound was glaringly loud and she nervously glanced at Lizzie as she turned the TV back down. Lizzie stirred but didn't wake.

Cat flipped through the channels for a few minutes and decided to leave it on the morning news. She went to the bathroom to shower before realizing she had nothing with her save for the backpack she'd carried to the convention with her. No toothbrush or extra change of clothes. Just a few hundred American dollars, a hoodie, her wallet, some stuffed toys, and a few things she'd purchased at the convention.

"Of course," she said to herself as she sighed and sat back down. "Of course I didn't bring anything I'd actually _need_." She glanced around the hotel room. It was white, everything was white. Just the headboards were a different color. Cat thought it felt like a hospital.

Lizzie rolled over and mumbled.

"What?"

"Timeisit?" replied Lizzie, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Just after ten in the morning."

"Ughnf."

"Lizzie, we don't have anything with us. Not even a toothbrush. Not any clothes. Nothing. What are we supposed to do?"

"I dunno, go shopping?" replied Lizzie as she sat up. She turned to look at the TV. "What're you watching?" she said as she stared in disbelief at the screen.

"Just the morning news, why?"

"Cat. Look at the screen. LOOK AT IT."

Cat turned and looked at the TV. "This has to be a joke, right?"

"I sure as hell hope so," said Lizzie without taking her eyes off the screen.

"It's not real, it can't be…" Cat trailed off.

In large, bold letters across the ticker they both read:

**Reichenbach Hero, Sherlock Holmes, discovered alive**

"Cat, tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."

"It's not real, it's a joke! It _has_ to be a joke! A sick joke!"

"Ok, let's just calm down right now. Let's recap, calmly."

"We got on a train in Manhattan and got off the same train in London."

"And now Sherlock Holmes is alive."

Cat didn't respond.

"Cat? Are we both having the same dream?"

"If we were having the same dream, we'd both still be asleep. Asking me if we're having the same dream wouldn't do you a bit of good."

Lizzie stood up and walked to the bathroom. "There's toothbrushes in here. I say we brush our teeth and go shopping for a few things because we're going to find Sherlock Holmes and get help."


	2. Chapter 2

**_London, UK _**

**_October 11,2013_**

**_12:25 pm_**

**_Paddington Station_**

Cat and Lizzie sat down on a bench.

"So now what?" said Cat, glancing around her.

"We find Baker Street."

"Ok, how?"

"I got a map when we were having breakfast."

"You're better at that kind of thing than I am."

Lizzie pulled the map out of her bag and opened it up. "Ok so we're outside of Paddington Sation."

"Why don't we just get a cab? Wouldn't that be easier? I mean, we already know the address."

"Good point."

A few moments later, the pair were on their way to 221b Baker street.

"It's still hard to grasp, we're actually in London! I've dreamt about this so many times," said Lizzie, with a huge smile.

Cat looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"What? We should enjoy it while we're here."

"I guess you're right. But, what if we never get back? I mean, all we've got between us is a few hundred dollars. And what about our families? Won't they wonder where we are?"

Lizzie shrugged. "We will make do. I don't know what we'll do about our families though."

The cab stopped in front of the building, so easily recognizable to both of them. They climbed out and looked up at the door.

"I didn't think it would look exactly the same as in the show," said Cat, her voice full of awe.

"Yeah, me either." Lizzie walked up to the door and put her finger on the doorbell.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Well, what if they aren't home?"

"Then, I guess, Mrs. Hudson will answer the door and at least let us know where to find them." Lizzie rang the bell.

A moment later, the door opened. They were both surprised to find that it was not Mrs. Hudson that stood before them but John Watson himself. John looked just as surprised as Lizzie and Cat did.

Lizzie bit her lip and cleared her throat.

"Doctor Watson, I presume?"

He looked very unimpressed. "Did you practice that?"

"No, sir. I, um, we need help. From Sherlock Holmes. I mean, if he still lives here, that is."

John Watson gave her one look that was simultaneously angry, hurt, and completely disgusted.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke you two think you're playing, but you are _not_ welcome here!" And with that, he slammed the door.

"That went well," said Lizzie.

"No kidding. What's his problem?"

"Maybe he doesn't know yet."

"But it's all over the papers and the TV. You would think he'd know by now."

Lizzie shrugged. "He was still in his jammies."

"It's nearly one in the afternoon."

"Depression maybe? I don't know but we really need to find Sherlock. And we need him yesterday."

Cat looked confused for a moment and then leaned to her left. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shh!" cried Cat, putting her hand over Lizzie's mouth. Lizzie's eyes went wide. "Do you hear it now?" she whispered.

Lizzie nodded, unable to even speak.

"It's the TARDIS! Hurry, RUN!"

Cat grabbed the very stunned Lizzie's hand and they took off running. Neither of them knew where they were going but they both knew they had to find the Doctor.

**_London, UK_**

**_October 11, 2013_**

**_3:52 pm_**

**_Somewhere in London_**

"We have run all across this city. I'm starting to think we hallucinated back there," said Lizzie as she sipped a Coke.

"I know what I heard!"

"I heard it too, Cat. Doesn't mean it's real."

Cat put her face in her hands. "This is not happening. Unless we're hallucinating."

"It's not actually possible for us to have the same hallucination. Unless…"

Cat looked up at her. "Unless what, Lizzie?"

"Unless we'd been drugged."

"If we'd been drugged, that would mean we're not actually in London. We're still on that train in New York City."

"You're right. This all feels far _too_ real to be a hallucination."

Lizzie fiddled with her straw. The shop door opened and she glanced up at the man who had just entered. "ohmygosh."

"What?" Cat turned and looked. Her mouth involuntarily dropped open.

"DOCTOR!"

The man turned and looked. "Yes?"

"We need your help!"

He walked over to their table, as casually as he could, and pulled up a chair. "Well, that's what I'm here for. What's going on?" he said, his eyes twinkling.

"It's a long story actually," said Cat.

"See, we're from America, as you can probably tell. Last night, we were on a train. In New York City. The train stuttered and then stopped. We kind of, well, freaked out and jumped off the train. When we stepped out of the station, though, we weren't in New York anymore."

The Doctor leaned forward with a gleam in his eye. "I have a box outside, it's my time machine. But it doesn't just travel in time, I can travel in space too. I can take you back."

"Yes, we know. We know all about you," said Cat.

He looked at her with a curious expression. "How?"

Cat and Lizzie exchanged glances. "Well," said Cat. "See, where we come from, you're a television show. Nothing but a fictional character."

"A television show? About me?"

"Doctor, you're not real. Not where we're from. Neither is Sherlock Holmes, whom we discovered this morning actually exists. I really don't know what's going on here but we really need to get home. We have families and hardly enough money to survive here for long," said Lizzie, stopping for a breath.

"Of course Sherlock Holmes is real!" replied the Doctor. "You didn't think he was really a fictional character, did you?"

"In our world, he is!" said Cat.

The Doctor looked at her, his expression very serious. "You keep saying 'our world' as if you're not from this one."

"We aren't, Doctor," said Lizzie. "In our world, everything looks the same but the people that are fictional where we come from are real here."

"The only thing I can think of is that somehow you fell through a crack in the universe. You're in a different universe now. And if that's the case, then we've got a serious problem."

"Alternate reality? Great," she replied.

"But, how do we get back?" said Cat.

The Doctor sighed. "I'm not sure you can get back. But if there's a crack between the universes, this could mean trouble."

"Please, help us!"

He nodded. "I will. Of course I will. I'm clever. I'll get you back home! Come with me," he said, standing up. The girls grabbed their things and followed him out the door.

"Are we really going to ride in the TARDIS?" said Cat.

"Of course, that's my transportation."

Cat squealed and jumped.

"Cat, your fangirl is showing," said Lizzie with a giggle.

Cat grinned. "Let's go!"

They followed the Doctor to the TARDIS. He turned to them and smiled before opening the door. "I hope it's everything you dreamed of."

He opened the door. Lizzie grabbed Cat's hand and they looked at each other.

"Are you ready Cat?"

"YES!" she cried.

Together they entered the TARDIS. Neither of them spoke for a moment, they stood just inside the doorway, taking it all in.

"Ok, this is really real. We're in the TARDIS," said Cat.

"It's a dream, it must be," replied Lizzie.

The Doctor smiled. "Ok, where did you say you were when this happened?"

"Manhattan," replied Cat.

He turned away from them and hung his head sadly. "Oh."

Lizzie walked over to him and put her hand in his. "I'm sorry, I really am."

He turned to look at her. "How did you know about that?"

"From your expression, I assumed that it must have really happened. I mean, we saw it in the show and everything else so far has aligned perfectly. Even your outfit."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" he replied.

"Nothing. It's exactly the same and you look exactly the same as the Doctor from the show. Even Sherlock's flat looked exactly the same and so did John Watson," said Cat.

"So my entire life is a television program. How did they know anything about me?"

Lizzie shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Lizzie, do we still need Sherlock?"

"I'm not sure how much good he'll do in solving this for us. The Doctor would probably be our best bet at this point."

"You're probably right."

"Um, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

Lizzie sighed. "Can you make a quick stop over at 221b Baker street? I have an apology to make."

"Of course," he replied.

**_London, UK_**

**_October 11, 2013_**

**_4:22 pm_**

**_221b Baker Street_**

Lizzie opened the door of the TARDIS and took a deep breath. She walked up to the door and rang the bell again. She waited. Nothing happened. She couldn't hear a sound from within. She waited another moment and then turned to leave. As she did, the door opened. She spun back around to face John Watson.

He was fully dressed now but his face was flushed, his eyes were sparkling and he was gasping.

"Ho…how did you know?" he said, still trying to catch his breath. "How did you know that Sherlock was alive?"

"Saw it on the news," she replied. Cat and the Doctor joined her at the doorstep. "I came to apologize. I didn't mean to upset you. I thought," she looked down at her feet. "I thought you already knew. It was all over the news and the papers that he was alive. I guess I thought he would have come to see you when he found out he'd been discovered."

"No, it's fine," he said, reaching out and grasping her hand. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry. _I'm_ the one that should be sorry, not you."

"It's okay, really," she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

They heard footsteps on the stair. Sherlock Holmes, the man himself, emerged from the shadows.

"What is it, John? A client?"

"Mr. Holmes, we came here for your help. I don't know if you can help us," said Cat.

"Please come in, I'll make you some tea and we can talk."

Cat and Lizzie stepped inside, Lizzie grabbed Cat's hand and they exchanged excited glances.

"Hello, Doctor. It's been a long time," said Sherlock with a wide, welcoming smile as he extended his hand to the Doctor.

"Sherlock Holmes! Yes, it's been quite some time. I'm glad you're not dead."

"I'd heard you were dead yourself, Doctor. How did you manage it?"

"Wait," said Lizzie. "You two know each other?"

"Of course," said Sherlock. "We're _very_ old friends." The Doctor and Sherlock exchanged a secretive smile.

"Well, slap my ass and color me surprised," replied Lizzie. Cat laughed as everyone turned to look at Lizzie. "Excuse me, sorry," she mumbled, trying to hide the color in her cheeks.

Sherlock held back a smile. "Please, come upstairs. I'll get a kettle on and we'll talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**_London, UK_**

**_October 11, 2013_**

**_5:15 pm_**

**_221b Baker Street_**

"Well, it seems we've got quite a problem on our hands," said Sherlock, his eyes sparkling.

"Mr. Holmes, can you even help us?" said Cat.

"Please, call me Sherlock. Yes, I think I can. I haven't got anything on at the moment. I'd be happy to come along."

"Really?" said the Doctor. "I'd be happy to have you along. I've been alone lately."

"You should never be alone, Doctor," replied Sherlock, glancing briefly in John's direction."

"What happened to Clara?" asked Cat.

"It's a rather long story. She went off on her own for a while."

"Please, some silence," said Sherlock as he pushed his hands together and placed them on his lips.

Lizzie sipped her tea and looked around the room. It was the first time that the girls really had the opportunity to take in the view. Cat nudged her and pointed to the skull on the mantle. They exchanged amused glances.

The Doctor fiddled with his teacup. He looked into it and drank what was left. He placed the cup and saucer on the tray and grabbed a spoon. He stared at it for a moment and then replaced it. Then he began drumming a beat with his fingers on the arm of the chair. When he got bored with this, he sighed, stood up, and began to pace the floor.

"Are you always this impatient?" said John.

"Regular time is so boring."

"We need to go to Manhattan," said Sherlock suddenly.

"That's your brilliant deduction?" said John.

"Don't patronize me, John."

"I'll go book the tickets, then," he replied.

"There's no need for that," said the Doctor. "We'll take my transport."

"You have a plane?" said John.

"No. I've got something better. But you'd better at least pack a few things. No idea how long we'll be gone."

"Well, a couple of days, at least."

"Possibly, but you'd better pack extra. Could turn out much worse than we expected."

Sherlock walked over to the Doctor. "It's been a long time since we've been on an adventure together, Doctor."

"Yes, far too long."

**_London, UK_**

**_October 11, 2013_**

**_6:03 pm_**

**_The TARDIS_**

"We're going into the unknown. It could be dangerous," said the Doctor as he opened the door to the TARDIS.

John was the last to enter. He stopped and looked around with wonder and confusion in his eyes.

"It's…"

"Bigger on the inside, yes John. Brilliant," said Sherlock. "Now close the bloody door."

"I'll give you the tour later," said the Doctor. "We just need to get these ladies home."

Cat wandered over to the console. "This is really amazing, Doctor."

"Would you like to learn how to fly her?"

"Really? You would let me?"

"Course, come on over here."

Cat followed him and Lizzie smiled as she took a seat next to Sherlock. He glanced at her.

"Hello."

"Hi," she replied, awkwardly.

"A fictional character, you said. I'm not real in your world."

"No, you aren't. Sherlock Holmes was a fictional character written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in the late 1800s. After that, the stories became so unbelievably popular that when Doyle tried to stop writing them and killed off Sherlock Holmes, the people protested until he resurrected him."

"You said you recognized me from a television series. How is that?"

"There's been many different incarnations of the stories. Movies and television shows. You look exactly like the BBC version, though."

"Any good?"

"It's brilliant."

"Lizzie! I'm flying the TARDIS!"

She looked up at her friend and laughed. "I wouldn't let her fly it for too long, Doctor."

"No worries, got a new inter-spacial GPS system. Always takes you exactly where you need to go."

Lizzie turned back to Sherlock. "How do you know the Doctor anyway?"

"Kind of a long story. We solved a case together once. I found him quite fascinating and he was a rather invaluable part of solving the case. I traveled with him after that."

"Before you met John, I assume."

"Ah, yes. We had an adventure or two," he said.

"So you were the Doctor's companion. My inner fangirl is literally squealing."

"Your what?"

"Oh, uh. Nothing."

The TARDIS came to a stop.

"We're here. Now, before we go out there, a few things you should remember. Don't blink if you see an angel statue. Don't wander off. Do what I say."

"That was quick. How can we be in Manhattan already?" said John.

"It's a time machine, John. Hardly takes any time to get anywhere."

Lizzie opened the door and walked out. Cat followed her with Sherlock and the Doctor behind. John stood at the doorway and looked around.

"This is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Dr. Watson, only what you humans make impossible."

"What do you mean by 'you humans'?"

"Come on John," said Sherlock. John sighed and followed them.

Cat nudged Lizzie. They looked at each other with amused expressions.

"He's Sherlocked," whispered Lizzie. They both erupted into giggles.

"Is there something funny?" said John.

"No, darling," replied Lizzie. "Just you."

"If you're just going to laugh at me.."

"Oh, she didn't mean anything by that!" cried Cat, slapping her hand over Lizzie's mouth. "She just thinks you're adorable."

"Uh. Thanks?"

The Doctor stopped near the street. "Now, listen to me. Stay together as much as you can but if we get separated, you find the TARDIS and you wait there. I'm not losing anyone today. Here Lizzie, you take this," he said as he handed her a strange device. "And Cat, you take this one. Lizzie, yours is a wormhole detector. Slide that button there over to turn it on. It detects unusual wavelengths in the atmosphere that indicate a wormhole is nearby. Now Cat, yours is a slightly more updated version of my timey wimey detector. I assume you'll know what it does. There's a blue button on the top to turn it on. We probably won't need it unless the angels get one of us. Don't let that happen. Stay in a group, it will protect everyone."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked John.

"Just take care of these girls."

"Where were you headed when this happened?" asked Sherlock.

"We were on the way to the hotel. It wasn't far from the pizza place we had stopped at," said Lizzie. "It really couldn't have been more than a twenty minute ride on the train. I think it must have been nearby here."

"Alright, Lizzie, you turn on your detector and if you see anything at all, any fluctuation in the lines, let me know."

Lizzie nodded and obeyed. They walked along the road silently, each looking around them carefully. Lizzie kept an eye on the screen but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Doctor, if we find this wormhole, or whatever it is, how are we going to get back through it?"

"Don't worry, Cat. I have a plan."

Sherlock walked silently alongside Lizzie, John trailing behind them. He glanced at her every so often with curiosity. Cat was walking a ways ahead with the Doctor.

"Why do you keep looking at me? Are you trying to read me?"

"I'm sure it would come as no surprise to you to learn that I figured out much about you within minutes of meeting you," he replied.

"Indeed not. But you keep looking at me as though there's something missing, something you can't quite figure out."

"And so there is," he said.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"So, why won't you ask me?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out. You've come all this way and asked us all for help and it seems like you don't really want to go home."

Lizzie looked up at him and stared into his eyes for a moment, then she looked at Cat and the Doctor. The Doctor had run ahead, obviously on some scent or another. Cat was trying to keep up with him.

"I don't think I'm going home. Even if we find this wormhole, or crack, there's no way of knowing if we can actually get back through it. I'm trying to reconcile myself to the fact that I may not make it back."

"If anyone can get you home, the Doctor can," he replied.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure I want to go home. There's adventure here. Back home, I work a boring job at a company I can't stand and I don't get paid nearly enough to deal with what I have to. I wanted more than my Monday through Friday job."

"You may get more than you bargained for," said John. She turned to look at him.

"But do you ever, for one second, regret it? Do you regret meeting Sherlock and helping him in all he does?"

"I've never let that enter my mind. But, no, I guess not. At least, I wouldn't change any of it."

Lizzie glanced back down at the monitor. The lines across the screen that had been straight before were now dancing across it in strange patterns.

"Doctor!" she shouted. "I've found something!"


End file.
